The present application relates generally to media delivery, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing media management services.
Present devices allow for the capture of personal media that may be distributed via a variety of methods. Many of the current methods available for distributing personal media rely upon a device that requires a target viewer to utilize a personal computer to access a network (e.g., Internet). These current methods generally require several steps to implement. For example, a digital image is captured by a camera in its internal memory and subsequently transferred to storage on a personal computer. The digital image may then be retrieved from storage for viewing or transmitted electronically to designated recipients (e.g., via an email attachment). Alternatively, a digital image may be uploaded to a web site from a user's personal computer for long-term storage. One example of this is where a network storage service provider enables customers to upload their digital images, organize or categorize the images in some meaningful way, and retrieve the images as desired, and/or provide access to the images by other network users.
Video images, such as video content captured by a personal video recorder may be stored in a storage medium within the video recorder and later transferred to a computer or other display device for viewing. Thus, many of the current methods available provide distribution of the media subsequent to its capture and storage upon a storage device that is independent and distinct from the device which originally captured the media.